Aller et retour d'une Elfe
by Miss-Benji27
Summary: Elsa en a marre de la vie qu'elle mène. Alors elle rêve, et atterrit dans un monde parallèle où elle rencontre ses youtubeurs préférés. Mais l'un d'eux les a trahis et règne à présent sur le monde. Arriveront-ils à le détrôner ? Elsa arrivera-t-elle à rentrer chez elle ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Colère

_Cadeau d'anniversaire (en avance) à Elwensa !_

_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, aussi, si cette histoire dérange quelqu'un, je la supprime !_

Elsa rentra chez elle heureuse. Elle venait de voir deux de ses amies, Célina et Audrey, qui étaient encore à l'école, mais en dernière année, tandis qu'Elsa était en première année du gymnase. Et elles n'avaient pas souvent le temps de se voir !

Une fois arrivée, elle vit sa mère qui l'attendait. Celle-ci lui annonça, l'air de rien :

« J'ai ''rangé'' ta chambre. C'était un vrai capharnaüm ! Enfin. Tu verras bien ce qu'il est advenu de ta chambre.

- Merci maman. »

Elsa l'avait dit à contre-cœur. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment...

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle faillit s'évanouir : sur son bureau habituellement recouvert de feuilles prêtes à l'emploi ou déjà utilisées se trouvait... rien ; elle chercha dans tous ses tiroirs, mais ne trouva pas ses dessins ; sa tablette pour dessiner avait elle aussi disparu ; ses affaires d'école étaient en tas dans une des armoires. En bref, tout était parfaitement rangé.

« Maman !

- Qu'y at-il?

- Tu as mis où mes dessins ?

- Je les ai jeté. Ils n'étaient pas importants pour le gymnase et c'est pas comme si c'était un projet. Et j'ai rapporté ta tablette au magasin. Tu n'en avais pas besoin, de toute façon.

- ...

- Elsa ? Ça va ? »

Elle bouillait. Sa mère avait jeté tous ses dessins !

« Tu as aussi jeté ma BD ?

- Quelle BD ? Ah ! Le tas de 200 pages environs remplies de gribouillis ?

- Des gribouillis ? s'étrangla Elsa. Mais c'étaient mes meilleurs dessins !

- Désolée, ils ont dû passer à la poubelle, qui a filé à la déchetterie. Tu les referas !

- LES REFAIRE ? MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE LES REFASSE ?!

- TU ME PARLES AUTREMENT, D'ACCORD ? »

Elsa ne répondit rien, tourna les talons, prit sa veste puis la porte. Elle alla vers la grange, SA grange. Là où elle s'entrainait. L'endroit qu'elle préférait au même titre que sa chambre qui ne l'était plus. Elle était en colère. TRÈS en colère. Elle prit son épée et commença à se battre contre les mannequins qu'elle avait elle-même fait. Elle se battit durant de longues heures avant de ne plus rien pouvoir voir. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Elle se laissa écrouler par terre. Elsa sentit ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée. Elle regarda dehors : il faisait nuit. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer à la maison. Tant pis, elle dormirait dans la grange !

La jeune fille se prépara un lit avec du foin et une couverture avec du tissu qui se trouvait par hasard là.

« Heureusement qu'on est encore en été ! » soupira Elsa.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, sans remarquer les ombres bouger autour d'elle.


	2. Chapitre 2 - A travers le voile

Cette nuit-là, Elsa rêva …

Elle marchait dans un couloir sombre. De la musique résonnait autour d'elle, sans qu'elle parvienne à se rappeler laquelle c'était. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà entendue à quelque part. Elle était calme. On pouvait entendre une flûte et un piano jouer mélancoliquement. Au bout du couloir, la jeune fille pouvait voir une lueur blanche. Elle voulait s'en approcher, mais plus elle essayait, plus la musique accélérait et devenait insupportable, car le son en devenait assourdissant. La batterie qui n'était pas là avant battait le rythme à une vitesse incroyable, le piano jouait plus que très fort et la flûte avait laissé sa place à un violon qui grinçait horriblement. Sentant ses pieds se faire attraper par quelque chose, elle baissa les yeux. Des ronces et des branchages l'entourait, s'enroulant autour de ses jambes, les lui lacérant et lui bloquant l'accès. Alors Elsa prit son épée, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir, et coupa tout. La musique devint à ce moment-là victorieuse. La batterie avait repris un rythme normal, le piano avait laissé sa place à un orgue qui jouait avec vivacité et la flûte avait repris sa place. Elsa continua d'avancer et arriva enfin face à cette lumière. C'était un voile lumineux magnifique, transparent, ressemblant à une mer de vagues, tendu dans une arche d'une matière qui lui était inconnue blanche avec des gravures que la jeune fille s'empressa d'observer. C'était écrit avec un alphabet qui lui rappelait quelque chose mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Peut-être était-ce l'alphabet grec... elle n'avait jamais été douée en maths mais elle avait reconnu une ou deux lettres utilisées en maths comme sur cette arche. Et pour pouvoir mieux les observer plus tard, elle prit un carnet dans lequel elle inscrivit tout avec une plume de colombe.

Elle s'approcha du voile et le toucha du bout des doigts.

« C'est étrange... c'est froid. »

Elsa retira sa main, inspira profondément, puis le traversa. Elle sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle avait un pressentiment, qui s'affirma lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans... le vide. Tout était noir autour d'elle, mais un noir si intense que même si quelqu'un s'était trouvé tout près d'elle, elle ne l'aurait pas vu. Elle marchait lentement mais sûrement, même si plus elle avançait, moins elle sentait ses membres. Elle avait mal. Elle commença à courir. Puis vit de la lumière. Courut dans sa direction. Trébucha. Tomba. S'évanouit.

_Deux chapitres très courts pour aujourd'hui..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Derrière le voile

_Voilà la suite ! Je posterai deux chapitres par jour. J'avais oublié de le préciser !_

* * *

><p>La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se sentait mal. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une clairière mouillée par la rosée du matin. Les arbres l'entourant étaient hauts et les feuilles vertes étaient colorées de blanc. Au milieu de la clairière et tout près de là où elle était se trouvait un lac d'une couleur turquoise extraordinaire. Elsa s'en approcha et s'y mira tout comme Narcisse. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait changé. Tout d'abord, les traits de son visage s'étaient légèrement arrondis. Ensuite, ses oreilles d'ordinaire rondes s'étaient allongées pour devenir pointues. Ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient resté les mêmes. Mais au-dessus d'eux se trouvait un bandeau de cuir avec une pierre rouge au milieu. Ses cheveux de couleur paille étaient les mêmes, mais il y avait une tresse sur le côté droit de sa tête. Elle portait une tunique avec un col mal fini qui était en travers de ses épaules. Par-dessus, elle portait un corset en cuir attaché par une ceinture. Elle avait un pantalon verdâtre usé, et au pied elle portait des bottines brunes. Pendant à sa ceinture, un fourreau brun et rouge pendait, laissant voir un pommeau brun avec une pierre rouge qui ressemblait en tout point à celle qu'elle portait sur le front. La poignée de l'épée était elle aussi brune.<p>

Elsa sourit. Elle ressemblait en tout point à la fille qu'elle dessinait dans ses cahiers et qu'elle appelait Elwensà. C'était même devenu son pseudo pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle comprit soudainement.

« L'arche dans mon rêve était réelle ! Ce qui veut dire que ce n'était pas un rêve...

- Attendez... de quelle arche parlez-vous, jolie demoiselle ? demanda un illustre inconnu qui ne se trouvait pas dans la clairière deux secondes plus tôt. Voulez-vous parler de l'Arche avec un grand A et dont j'explique tout dans mon bouquin sur les choses magiques et inexplicable ? »

Elsa réfléchit un instant tout en détaillant l'homme. Il était blond, avait des yeux bleus, était grand, portait une cape violette et des habits bleus. Il semblait sûr de soi.

« Je suppose... Puis-je voir le livre dont vous parlez, monsieur ?

- Lockhart. Gilderoy Lockhart. Mais vous avez certainement déjà dû entendre parler de moi, non ? »

Elle fit un signe de tête négatif. Même si... attendez une minute. Lockhart ? Comme... dans Harry Potter ? Oh. Mon. Dieu.

« Non ? Bon... Alors je vous offre GRA-TUI-TE-MENT mon livre.

- Mer... ci », bégaya-t-elle.

Et sur ces mots, l'homme repartit.

...

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI CLOCHE DANS CE MONDE ? D'où les gens viennent, te parlent et t'offrent des trucs ? C'est un monde de fou ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu vidéo, pourtant ! » hurla, en pensée bien sûr, Elsa.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mystère à moitié résolu

Elsa commença à lire le livre que lui avait si gentiment offert l'auteur à succès.

_L'Arche_

_L'Arche Maudite, comme l'appelle plusieurs personne de ma connaissance, est une arche de pierre blanche nacrée à travers laquelle est suspendue une toile transparente. Si on regarde d'assez près l'Arche, on peut voir des gravures racontant ce que l'on va devenir une fois que l'on l'aura traversée._

« Ça, je le savais déjà, merci. Pas besoin d'un foutu bouquin pour me l'apprendre. »

Elle passa quelques lignes, et arriva enfin à un moment intéressant.

_reliée à un autre monde, le Monde Inconnu. Si quelqu'un en rêve, il sera alors attiré par elle et traversera le rideau de lumière. Il sera alors comme ''inséré'' dans son double de notre monde et ne saura rien de la vie que menait la personne avant lui._

Elsa sourit. Elle avait trouvé comment elle était arrivée là. Il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à retrouver le voile et à partir. Avant d'arriver à ce qu'elle voulait lire, elle vit quelque chose qui l'attira :

_Il existe dans les deux mondes des personnes qui peuvent en quelque sorte voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de l'Arche. Généralement, ce sont deux doubles qui ne se rejoindront jamais. Elles peuvent alors savoir ce que leur double fait. Mais elles peuvent aussi savoir les faits et gestes d'une personne de leur connaissance. On les appellent des Dowbluns. Dans le même style, il existe des personnes qui sont tellement heureuse dans leur monde qu'elles ne retrouveront jamais leur double. Elles n'ont aucun nom spécifique._

Sautant encore quelques paragraphe, elle tomba sur ces quelques phrases qui lui glacèrent le sang.

_On ne rêve qu'une fois dans sa vie du voile, et c'est quand on a le plus envie de quitter le monde dans lequel on vit. Personne ne peut retourner dans son monde d'origine, c'est un voyage allé simple. Pourquoi ? La réponse est simple. Si par exemple monsieur L. de notre monde disparaissait pour aller dans l'autre monde, il n'y aurait plus personne dans son monde d'origine pour l'accueillir s'il rêvait à nouveau. Car la personne dans laquelle on est disparaît en même temps que les souvenirs que les autres personnes ont d'elle, tandis que les personnes de son monde se rappelleront de lui et le chercheront sans jamais le trouver. Comme dit précédemment, il existe des personnes qui pourront avertir les proches du disparu que cette personne est dans un autre monde. De plus, plus monsieur L. restera dans le nouveau monde, moins il se rappellera de son ancienne vie, à moins d'avoir une excellente mémoire !_

Sans le vouloir, elle commença à pleurer. Elle n'allait donc plus jamais revenir dans l'autre monde, dans SON monde ? Plus jamais revoir ses meilleurs amis ? Bien sûr, ils existaient aussi dans ce monde, mais cela ne serait pas la même chose, et ils seraient bouleversés par sa disparition. Alors, comment allait-elle bien pouvoir survivre dans ce monde ? Sans personne ? Elle était à nouveau dans une situation gênante : elle se retrouvait nouvelle dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec des mœurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus et des personnes qu'elle connaissait sans vraiment les connaître ! Elle espérait vraiment que l'un des doubles de ses meilleurs amis allait tout de même avoir quelques souvenirs et arriverait à l'aider.

Au même moment, quelqu'un la tira de ses pensées en l'appelant :

« Elwensà ? C'est toi ? »

Elsa connaissait cette voix, et rien ne la ferait l'oublier.

* * *

><p><em>À demain !<em>


	5. Chapter 5 - Inquiétude

_La suite arrive ! En espérant qu'elle plaira autant que le reste... _

__._.__

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans le monde d'origine d'Elsa..._

« As-tu vu ta sœur aujourd'hui ? Je ne la trouve nulle part.

- T'as regardé dans la grange ? Elle y est tout le temps, maman.

- Oui, et elle n'y est pas. Heureusement qu'elle ne doit pas aller au GYB aujourd'hui. »

Ils soupirèrent ensemble. La famille commençait à être vraiment inquiète pour Elsa. Cela faisait depuis le soir d'avant qu'elle avait disparu, et personne ne savait où elle était !

« Téléphone à ses amis, ils savent peut-être où elle est, proposa le frère.

- Bonne idée, je vais le faire. »

Durant tout l'après-midi, ils enchaînèrent les téléphones et les messages, mais ne reçurent aucune réponse...

_OoOoOoO_

« Célina ? Tu sais où est Elsa ?

- Non... Je lui ai envoyé pleins de messages, mais elle n'a répondu à aucun.

- C'est bizarre. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. »

Elles se turent toutes les deux. Puis une des deux commença à se tenir la tête tellement elle avait mal.

« Audrey ? Ça va ? »

Célina ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de sa meilleure amie. Elle commença à paniquer.

Dans la tête d'Audrey, tout un tas d'image déferlait : une fille blonde ressemblant étrangement à Elsa se regardait dans l'eau ; elle lisait un livre ; deux garçons arrivaient vers elle ; elle souriait ; elle pleurait ; une autre fille se trouvait dans une petite maison en bois ; le feu déferlait dans une ville ; des gens morts étaient étalés sur le sol ; une forêt dense et dangereuse ; des dragons ; et pour finir Célina lui posant de la glace sur la tête.

Ça, c'était réel, par contre ! Audrey soupira. Elle aurait voulu lui parler de ces visions, mais quelque chose la retenait. Peut-être les images de cette ville incendiée encore présentes dans sa tête. Elle regarda Célina qui lui redemanda si elle allait bien. Elle répondit positivement, tout en repensant à …

« Je crois que je sais où Elsa est, et pourquoi elle ne te répond pas.

- Et ? Où est-elle ? »

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Se frappant la tête mentalement contre un mur, elle se posa une autre question plus propice au moment présent : comment répondre à cette question ? « En fait, Elsa se trouve dans un monde parallèle que je peux voir par des visions qui me font super mal à la tête, comme tu as pu le voir. Enfin je crois que c'est elle, en tout cas j'ai vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemble vachement. » Non, ça n'allait pas.

« Alors ?

- Il me semble qu'elle nous a dit hier qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Non ... Tu es sûre vous allez bien?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Non, ça n'allait pas. Dans cet autre monde, des gens mouraient par millier à cause des dragons, Elsa était prisonnière là-bas, mais sinon, tout va bien, oui.

Le mal de tête revint, lui redonnant des visions. Mais cette fois-ci, Audrey était préparée. Célina n'en saura rien. Promis.


	6. Chapter 6 - Une équipe connue

Elsa se retourna pour voir ses deux meilleurs amis. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient habillés comme dans ses dessins ! Ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle les appela par les prénoms qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

« Pardon ? Mais ce ne sont pas nos noms !

- Désolée, baragouina Elsa.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Elwensà. »

Qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien de voir des personnes qu'elle connaissait ! Même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes... ils s'appelaient à présent Luhdiir et Teos Dinok. Il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne ! Elle décida de tout leur raconter, ainsi ils ne seraient pas surpris de ce qu'elle disait.

À la fin de son récit, Luhdiir s'exclama :

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tout le monde me disait qu'il ne te connaissait pas lorsque je demandais s'il l'avait vu !

- Alors ainsi, tu as vu l'Arche.

- Oui, répondit Elsa.

- J'ai toujours voulu la voir, soupira Teos Dinok. Juste pour pouvoir lire ce qui est écrit dessus. Il paraît que le texte change pour chaque personne !

- Je peux te montrer le mien, si tu veux, proposa Elsa. Je l'ai copié dans ce carnet, ajouta-t-elle tout en sortant le-dit carnet.

- C'est... c'est vrai ? »

Elsa rit et tendit son carnet à son ami. Celui-ci le lut et poussa soudainement un juron. Elle s'inquiéta :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est mauvais, très mauvais...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

- Pourtant... c'est écrit en grec ancien. Ça vient de ton monde. Je t'écris la traduction à côté, d'accord ?

- Merci. »

La jeune fille soupira. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi cette écriture lui disait quelque chose ! Teos Dinok lui rendit son carnet avec la traduction écrite. Elle la lu :

_Disparais dans un autre monde_

_Ne reviens jamais_

_À travers les ondes_

_Le temps te mangerait_

_Tu seras une Oreille Pointue_

_Comme tu étais toi avant_

_Sur le chemin tu tues_

_Puisque de ça tu vis dorénavant._

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Tu ne retourneras jamais d'où tu viens. Mais je pense que tu le savais déjà.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- _Le temps te mangerait, _répondit Luhdiir. Cela signifie que si tu arrives à traverser une seconde fois le voile, tu mourras, car une minute ici vaut 2 minutes là-bas. C'est-à-dire que si tu restes ici durant une journée entière, il se sera écoulé deux jours. Ça paraît insignifiant comme ça, mais c'est beaucoup quand tu y penses. Imagine que tu restes... disons 60 ans. Et bien tu ne sentiras pas le temps passer car tu es une Elfe. Mais dès que tu passeras le voile, 60 autres années te pèseront dessus et tu mourras, car tu auras vécu plus de 120 ans. »

Un grand silence les gagna. Il fallait qu'Elsa retourne dans son monde, et ce le plus vite possible. Les deux gars se regardèrent. Ils savaient qui pourraient les aider.

« Il faut que nous retrouvions le Conseil.

- Et où est-il ?

- Il a été dispersé par le Roi. La plupart ont été emprisonné dans le Donjon Noir, les autres ont disparu.

- Disparu ? Mais comment ?

- Personne ne sait où ils sont. Soit ils ont réussi à s'échapper et n'ont laissé aucune trace derrière eux, soit... ils sont morts. Tués par les sbires du Roi.

- Qui sont-ils ? Je veux dire, les sbires.

- Des gens pris au hasard qui décident d'obéir au Roi toute leur vie. Même après la mort.

- Comment ça ?

- On raconte qu'il existe un ''paradis'' pour les Royalistes, qu'ils vont là-bas après leur mort, et que le Roi peut les invoquer quand il veut. »

Teos Dinok et Luhdiir avaient répondu à tour de rôle. Elsa réfléchit aux paroles de ses amis, puis posa à nouveau une question :

« Depuis combien de temps ce Roi gouverne-t-il ?

- 10 ans. »

10 ans ? Cela ne faisait pas depuis très longtemps ! Enfin... quand même, oui. Puis, pour apaiser sa curiosité, elle demanda :

« Comment est-il arrivé au pouvoir ? Vous avez parlé d'un Conseil, mais qu'est-il ? »

Elle sur qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû poser ces questions lorsqu'elle vit les regards embarrassés de ses meilleurs amis.

« C'est compliqué. Mais je dois pouvoir te montrer comment tout est arriver en te montrant mes souvenirs... »

_._._

_Voilà ! A demain !_


	7. Chapter 7 - Une histoire compliquée

_Joyeux anniversaire, Elwensa !_

* * *

><p><em>Quelques années auparavant, dans une grande salle éclairée par la seule lueur des bougies...<em>

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais d'accord avec moi ! Vous rejetez toutes mes propositions !

- Nous sommes désolés, Mat'. Mais tes propositions sont tellement étranges ! Tu as changé, et ça, tout le monde l'a remarqué. Et pas que nous ! Tout le peuple !

- Bob, ce n'est pas une excuse. Je n'ai pas changé, de plus. Arrêtez de dire ça !

- Bob ! Mathieu ! Ne vous battez pas. S'il-vous-plaît. »

Les deux personnes se turent, mais se lancèrent des regards enflammés. Mathieu Sommet était un jeune homme très petit, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleu-océan, tandis que Bob Lennon était de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux bruns. Le troisième s'appelait Seb, il avait des cheveux assez longs plutôt bruns foncés et n'était pas non plus très grand. Il y avait encore six autres personnes : Fred, qui portait des lunettes et qui avait des cheveux bruns ; Antoine Daniel, qui avait des cheveux bruns complètement dans le désordre et fou et qui portait lui aussi des lunettes ; Fantasio, qui avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns et qui portait, encore une fois, aussi des lunettes ; Linksthesun, qui avait des cheveux bruns et une petite barbichette ; Angel, qui avait de grandes ailes blanches dans le dos et une auréole au-dessus de sa tête ; et pour finir Claire, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Bob, et c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient jumeaux. La scène se déroulait comme si on voyait depuis le chandelier suspendu au plafond. Et pour cause, c'était un souvenir de Teos Dinok qui avait réussi à participer aux réunions grâce à son pouvoir de dieu qui lui permettait de voir ce que tel ou tel personne faisait. Pour revenir à la scène, Mathieu commença à crier :

« Mais de toute façon, quoique je dise, vous vous en foutez éperdument !

- Ce n'est pas vrai... bégaya Antoine.

- Oh que si, continua Mathieu. Vous vous en foutez de moi, tout ce que vous voulez c'est que le peuple vous écoute vous plutôt que moi !

- C'est faux... essaya de dire Fred.

- Mais je vais leur montrer que c'est de VOUS qu'il faut se méfier, et non de moi ! » acheva l'enragé tout en sortant de la pièce.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas vu avant que leur ami avait des problèmes ? Ces deux questions se promenaient sur les lèvres des huit membres du Conseil, les Membrats. C'était Bob qui leur avait un jour dit qu'il avait entendu Mathieu crier et parler tout seul. Ils avaient alors découvert qu'il avait plusieurs personnalités. Sept, pour être exacte. Et dès ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé de l'aider. Et cela ne marchait pas...

_OoOoOoO_

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

« On fait moins le malin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mathieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Ferme-la, Lennon. »

Bob fut enchainé dans cette cellule. Ses deux bras étaient retenus par une chaine accrochée à une gargouille en forme de dragon. Il soupira. Il sentait ses amis proches de lui. Il avait suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour que Mathieu fasse un pacte d'alliance avec les Dragons et qu'il kidnappe tous les Membrats pour les enfermer dans ce donjon... le Donjon Noir, comme l'appelaient les vieillards. Leur ancien ami s'était accaparé du pouvoir en se faisant appeler le Roi. Il croyait que tous ses ennemis avaient été pris. Mais Bob savait que deux ou trois avaient réussi à s'échapper : Claire, Angel et même peut-être Fanta. Dans la bagarre, il n'avait pas pu voir où ils étaient.

« Faites qu'ils aillent bien ! Que la chance leur sourisse, que les Dieux immortels les bénissent, que mes prières les apaisent et qu'ils trouvent refuge là où ils pourront agir ! » pria Bob. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais étrangement, il sentit que quelqu'un l'avait entendu.


	8. Chapter 8 - La dernière des Kainen

Elsa se laissa choir sur le sol. Les dirigeants de ce monde étaient donc... ses youtubers préférés ? Et c'était Mathieu Sommet le méchant de l'histoire ? Et donc Bob Lennon était en danger ? Enfin... depuis 10 ans, me direz-vous, mais il était tout de même en danger ! Il fallait le libérer !

« Ce n'est pas possible, Elwensà. Le Donjon Noir est un des endroits les plus protégés de ce monde, avec le Palais et la Forêt Elfiques. Personne n'y entre sans être quelqu'un de recherché, et personne n'en sort.

- On raconte qu'il y a encore des Elfes prisonniers dans ce donjon qui y sont depuis la Première Guerre. Ils n'ont jamais pu s'en échapper. »

Elsa réfléchit. Il fallait...

« Trouver les trois survivants !

- Pardon ?!

- Il nous faut retrouver Claire, Angel et Fanta ! Ainsi, nous pourrons peut-être plus facilement les sortir de prison ! »

Un silence s'abattit. Plus personne ne parlait. Que pouvaient-ils dirent de toute manière ?

Soudainement, Elsa vit de la fumée au-dessus des arbres.

« Je crois que la forêt est en train de cramer.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- … ATTENDEZ. QUOI ? COUREZ ! »

Ils coururent à perdre haleine en dehors de la forêt. Elsa se retourna une fois sortie. C'était un massacre ! Et bizarrement, le feu ne se propageait pas en-dehors de la forêt.

« C'est normal, nous étions dans la Forêt Elfique. Elle est surprotégée. Si un virus contaminait le monde tout entier, les habitants de cette forêt seraient les seuls à ne pas mourir. Mais ça marche aussi à l'envers. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ce soit du feu. Ce sont des Kainen qui vivent à l'intérieur de cette forêt et ils sont très soigneux. Alors que ce soit du feu qui ait enflammé tout l'endroit est très surprenant.

- Que sont les Kainen ?

- Ce sont des Elfes-Mages. Ils savent aussi bien se battre avec de la magie qu'avec des armes. Ils ont des coutumes étranges, du reste, et ont leur propre monarchie. Le Roi ne les aime pas beaucoup car ils ne lui obéissent pas.

- Peut-être est-ce lui qui a déclenché ce feu...

- Ou des Dragons ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensembles.

Disant cela, tous levèrent la tête pour voir deux Dragons s'envoler, les naseaux encore fumant.

« Saleté de bestiole ! Ça crache du feu, et ça se croit tout permis ! pesta Luhdiir.

- Un peu comme les moutons blancs, suggéra Elsa. Ça raconte tout et n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressant, et après, ça se croit permis de critiquer les autres !

- Les... moutons blancs ? » interrogea Teos Dinok. Bien qu'il soit un dieu, quoique déchu, il ne connaissait pas cette race de mouton pouvant parler ! Il connaissait les Moutons Noirs, car c'était le nom du petit groupe qu'ils formaient !

« Oh ! C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Dans mon monde, il existe deux sortes de personnes dans la société : les moutons blancs et les moutons noirs. Les premiers sont ceux qui font tout ce que les autres font, qui suivent comme des moutons, pour bien se faire voir. Et ce sont les plus nombreux. Alors quand quelqu'un ne fait pas cela, il se fait rejeter. Ainsi avec mes amis, nous sommes des moutons noirs. Et ce sont nous qui nous nous sommes attribué ce surnom ! »

L'explication était plausible, pour les deux garçons. Beaucoup plus que l'image qu'ils avaient tous trois devant eux : une silhouette courait vers eux dans la forêt carbonisée. Et justement, la forêt venait de brûler. Alors comment expliquer le fait qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un de vivant dans ce champ de misère et de désolation ? La silhouette devint de moins en moins floue, ils purent voir que c'était une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés. Puis, Elsa put discerner la couleur de ses yeux : ils étaient bleu-gris. Tous purent l'entendre crier :

« Attendez-moi ! »

Ce qu'ils firent. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, ils remarquèrent que c'était une Elfe, et donc certainement une Kainen.

« Aidez-moi, par pitié ! Ces Lohikäärmeitä ont détruit ma forêt, le lieu où je vivais ! Et ont tué tout mon peuple... Je dois très certainement être la dernière des Kainen ! Je ne peux rester là, et je ne peux voyager seule, je n'ai point d'arme ! »

Les trois Moutons Noirs se regardèrent. Un compagnon de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

« D'accord, nous t'acceptons. Mais tout d'abord, nous aimerions connaître ton nom.

- Je m'appelle Maëlynda Kìerken, fille d'Uthusän et d'Eleana, de simple villageois de Maailma.

- Nous, nous sommes Teos Dinok, Luhdiir et Elwensà » présenta le premier pour les autres.

Ils se sourirent et prirent la route. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à trouver les trois disparus assez rapidement ? Ils l'espéraient, en tout cas.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda Maëlynda.

- Nous ne le savons pas nous-mêmes, expliqua Elsa. Nous errons sur les routes à la recherche des traces du passé. »

Cela dut suffire comme information, car l'elfe ne posa pas plus de question.

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! À demain !<em>


	9. Chapter 9 - Quatre nouvelles rencontres

_Bonsoir ! Voici la suite ! Je suis assez surprise (et heureuse) du fait qu'elle plaise et des commentaires positifs que j'ai reçu !_

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Ils marchèrent longtemps. Cinq jours et cinq nuits sans jamais se reposer. Arriva un matin où ils aperçurent quatre personnes sur le chemin, devant eux. Ils accélérèrent le rythme et les rattrapèrent sans bruits, de peur que cela soit des bandits ou d'autres ''paha'', comme les nommait Maëlynda (D'ailleurs, Elsa avait appris au cours du voyage que c'était une Dowblun en plus d'être une Kainen. Elle avait aussi remarquer que les mots qu'elle disait avaient des connotations finnoises, et Teos Dinok lui avait confirmé que les Kainen parlaient l'équivalent du finnois.). Ils remarquèrent alors bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas.<p>

« Holà, voyageurs ! les héla une des deux femmes du groupe. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Surtout vous, mademoiselle », ajouta-t-elle en désignant Elsa.

La femme n'était pas très grande, mais pas petite pour autant. Elle avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts, dégradés, c'est-à-dire plus court au niveau de la nuque qu'au niveau des épaules. Ses yeux était bruns foncés, mais colorés de vert, de blanc, de rouge et de bleu. Elle avait des oreilles légèrement arrondie, mais un peu pointue tout de même. C'était un parfait mélange entre un elfe et un humain.

« Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Malicia Khan, prêtresse des Züils et ayalagch à plein temps.

- Euh... bégaya Maëlynda. Traduction ?

- Oh ! J'oublie tout le temps que je parle une langue que peu de gens utilise encore ! Züils signifie les Eléments, et ayalagch veut dire voyageuse.

- Merci, remercia-t-elle. Alors, enchantée ! Je suis Maëlynda Kìerken, et voici mes compagnons de route, Elwensà, Teos Dinok et Luhdiir ! »

En disant les noms, elle désigna les personnes. Puis, regardant les trois personnes à côté de Malicia, elle commença :

« Et qui... humpf ! »

Elwensà avait donné un coup de pied à son amie. Il ne fallait pas poser cette question ! Surtout qu'elle pensait savoir qui c'était... Malicia ne tint pas en compte le début de question de la Kainen, et proposa aux autres de faire un feu près de la route et de s'y installer. Tous acceptèrent, heureux de pouvoir enfin se poser.

_OoOoOoO_

« … Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est agenouillé devant moi, racontait Malicia. Je fus allègrement surprise. "Comment ! Monseigneur Öschnar, s'agenouillant devant moi ?" pensai-je. Il sortit une petite boîte ronde, qu'il ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique collier. Il était argenté et avait la forme d'une fleur. "Puis-je vous accompagner durant votre périple à travers le monde tout en étant votre mari ?" me demanda-t-il. C'était la plus belle demande en mariage que je n'avais jamais entendue ! Mais je refusai poliment. "Je ne peux point ! J'aurais l'impression d'être enchaînée à cette patrie, d'avoir quelque chose qui me retient ici !" m'exclamai-je. Il poussa un soupir déçu. J'étais bien triste de le voir ainsi, lui si souriant et enjoué d'habitude ! Il me demanda alors : "Puis-je au moins avoir une seule faveur ?" Curieuse, je hochai la tête. "Je ne veut rien d'autre qu'une seule nuit de bonheur." M'étant attendue à une demande plus grande, j'acceptai. Car il ne faut pas croire que je ne l'aimais pas ! Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Nous nous endormîmes l'un dans les bras de l'autre après avoir accompli sa faveur. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seule. Avais-je rêvé ? Était-ce un mauvais tour des Dieux Éternels ? Je ne savais point. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que son collier pendant à mon cou, et que lui avait disparu. Pour toujours. »

Tous applaudirent après un moment de silence. L'histoire était si belle !

« Y a-t-il une suite ? osa demander Elsa.

- Eh bien, ma chère, il y en a une, mais qui n'est pas aussi belle que le reste.

- Racontez-nous ! » s'exclamèrent tous les auditeurs.

Malicia repris son souffle et but une gorgée du thé chaud qu'elle avait préparé. Puis elle narra la fin de l'histoire :

« Je me suis alors promise de le retrouver. J'ai voyagé sur maints et maints chemins sans jamais le voir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, et je ne me suis jamais donné à personne d'autre. Je me suis abstenue depuis voilà presque dix ans. Dix longues années à errer tout en espérant le revoir ! Où est-il ? J'ai demandé à de nombreuses personnes, tous me répondaient qu'ils ne savaient pas, qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas ou encore qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis fort longtemps. Puis, un beau jour, j'ai rencontré ces trois bonnes gens, cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Je leur ai proposer de voyager avec moi, de me protéger en cas d'éventuels attaques, et en échange je leur fournirai une lotion pour changer de visage. Tout en acceptant, ils m'indiquèrent où ils avaient vu Monseigneur Öschnar pour la dernière fois : au Donjon Noir. Alors, à présent, je cherche de valeureux compagnons pour m'y accompagner. »

Elsa sursauta à ces dernières phrases. Elle voulait aller au Donjon Noir ?

« Nous aussi sommes en quête de compagnons pour aller à la même destination, expliqua Elsa. Nous pourrions peut-être y aller ensemble, non ?

- Pourquoi devez-vous y aller ? »

Elsa réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui avouer !

« Nous pensons que nous pourrions y trouver des informations supplémentaires sur l'Arche.

- Et... pourquoi voulez-vous des informations sur la Numan Khaalga ? »

Malicia s'était tendue et avait recommencé à utiliser des mots bizarres.

« C'est-à-dire que... » Elsa bégaya durant un instant puis lui raconta toute son histoire. Plus elle parlait, plus Malicia se détendait. À la fin, elle lui sourit :

« Tu as trouvé la shiniing okhin, la fille des inventeurs, ceux qui ont conçu l'Arche. Je sais tout sur elle. Et donc je sais qu'il est impossible de retourner dans son monde d'origine. Et ce n'est pas à cause de la différence de temps, mais pour tout autre chose : le fait que ton double ne soit pas là-bas. S'il y était, tu pourrais y retourner facilement, mais là... De plus, tu dois savoir une chose, Elsa : le temps ici n'est pas deux fois plus court, mais deux fois plus long. Les gens pensent le contraire de la réalité. Je crois qu'il faudrait peut-être que je t'explique le contexte de sa création... »

Elsa hochant la tête, Malicia lui narra l'histoire de l'Arche.

Dans des temps anciens et troublés par de nombreuses guerres, trois Elfes, Mergen Ukhaan, Oyuun Ukhaan et Uran Büteelch, qui veulent dire respectivement sagesse, intelligence et artiste, se réunirent et décidèrent de créer un passage vers un monde parallèle dont ils avaient découvert l'existence. Ils dessinèrent les plans et planifièrent la réalisation de cette arche pour la semaine suivante, car elle allait absorber toute leur énergie vitale, et donc ils avaient besoin de se reposer avant de la créer. Mais le lendemain, les deux hommes, Oyuun et Uran, devant combattre, moururent, laissant Mergen seule. Elle partit de sa forêt et voyagea à travers le monde. Un jour, alors qu'elle était hébergée dans une famille, elle découvrit que le fils, Ambröös Khan, était en fait un mage. Elle lui proposa de faire avec elle l'Arche, et il accepta. Emmêlant leur énergie vitale, et parfois leur corps, Mergen tomba enceinte. Mais seulement quatre mois après, Malicia naquit. Le couple put reprendre leur travail, et y arrivèrent. Ils essayèrent de faire traverser quelques personnes, mais elles ne revinrent jamais. Mergen découvrit alors l'ampleur de leur erreur. Ainsi, utilisant leurs dernières forces, ils enfermèrent l'Arche dans les rêves et donnèrent à leur fille le pouvoir d'ouvrir le portail à qui le veut, ainsi que de pouvoir effacer la mémoire des gens.

« J'ai aussi le pouvoir de contrôler les éléments, qui me vient de mon père. »

Malicia se tut. Elsa soupira. Elle connaissait tout, à présent. Sauf peut-être...

« Qui est ton double ?

- Tu la connais, Elsa. »

Elle énonça les prénoms de deux amies qu'elle imaginait le plus être le double de Malicia. La réponse de cette dernière fut pourtant négative :

« Ni l'une, ni l'autre. D'ailleurs, elles n'ont plus de double ici. Elles sont parties il y a bien longtemps avec leurs parents.

- Donne-moi un indice.

- Tu l'as vue l'autre soir.

- Célina ? »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, mais rien qu'en regardant le sourire de Malicia elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste.

_OoOoOoO_

« Il faut que nous vous avouions un truc... murmurèrent les trois inconnus.

- Quoi donc ?

- Nous sommes les derniers Membrats. Autant que vous le sachiez maintenant. »

Elsa était contente. Entourée de toutes les personnes qu'il lui fallait : ses deux meilleurs amis, les doubles de Célina et d'Audrey (qui était Maëlyda) et des trois personnes qu'elle recherchait.

« À l'aventure, compagnons ! » s'écria-t-elle.


	10. Chapter 10 - Début de sauvetage

Durant deux semaines, ils marchèrent, ne s'arrêtant que pour se reposer deux ou trois jours et dans un village pour acheter des chevaux. Enfin, devant eux se dressa une grande tour noire, des Dragons voletant autour.

« Le Donjon Noir, murmura Elsa. Il porte bien son nom. »

Aucun mot ne fut ajouté. Personne ne parlait, et personne ne le voulait. Claire leur avait projeté son plan : ils entraient discrètement par la porte de derrière, et après... ils verraient bien. Fantasio leur avait dit qu'il saurait les guider jusqu'au bon endroit. Et enfin Angel, qui avait repris sa vraie apparence (avec les ailes et tout) avait dit qu'il pouvait pétrifier les Dragons avec son sceptre de lumière. Ils abandonnèrent donc les chevaux, tout en leur ordonnant de retourner au village, puis contournèrent la tour. Ils virent une trappe, et Claire leur certifia que c'était par là qu'ils devaient entrer. N'abandonnant personne au dehors, ils entrèrent. Ils ne croisèrent ni hommes, ni dragons, ni rat. Dans les cellules devant lesquelles ils passaient ne sortait aucun bruit. À croire que tous étaient morts. Peut-être était-ce vrai ? Elsa se tourna vers Claire. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer. Ils montèrent des escaliers étroits lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Une partie de l'équipe se retourna tandis que les autres restèrent figés, surtout Malicia. Deux troupes de gardes bloquaient le passage : une devant, les empêchant de monter, et une derrière, de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas descendre. Au commandement de la première se trouvait un homme au regard vide, mais aux beaux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Elsa se demandait si ce n'était pas justement ce... Monseigneur Öschnar et que c'était pour cela que Malicia restait figée. Les troupes chargèrent. Une bataille eut lieu dans les escaliers. Personne ne fut blessé dans la petite équipe de voyageur tandis qu'ils tuaient les gardes. Mais l'homme au regard vide et Malicia se tenaient face à face. Le collier argenté de la femme vibrait. Ils se rapprochèrent et soudainement le collier tomba à terre, se brisant en mille morceaux. Un courant d'air balaya les escaliers, et l'homme aux cheveux blonds perdit son regard vide. Il regarda autour de lui, puis Malicia. Il s'avança, la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et amoureusement. Il y eut un petit toussotement qui stoppa net les deux amoureux.

« Ça vous dérange si on continue à chercher nos amis ? »

Les deux tourtereaux rougirent et firent un signe négatif de la tête.

_OoOoOoO_

« C'est là, j'en suis sûre. Je peux le sentir. », chuchota Claire.

Ils étaient à un étage beaucoup moins sale que les autres, et il y avait un petit local entrouvert au bout du couloir où l'on pouvait voir des armes s'aligner. Angel remarqua qu'il y avait des petites fenêtre sur les portes. Il regarda par l'une d'elle et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de lâcher une exclamation de surprise. Dans la cellule ne se trouvait absolument pas un de ses amis, mais... une espèce d'homme-dragon. Une chose abominable, avec un corps d'homme et une tête de dragon, mais qui avait des ailes, et qui n'était pas attaché... PAS ATTACHÉ ? Soudainement, le monstre se leva à une vitesse incroyable et projeta Angel contre le mur assez fort pour qu'il s'évanouisse sous le choc rien qu'en ouvrant la porte.

« Angel ! s'exclama à mi-voix Elsa.

- Qui ose pénétrer dans le Donjon Noir, demanda férocement le monstre, et me réveiller de mon sommeil ?

- Moi ! s'exclama Malicia. Et mon nom est Nemo !

- Nemo... Est-ce réellement ton nom ?

- Pourquoi doutez-vous, oh Aimshigtai ?

- Je connais ce langage. Je ne suis pas si monstrueux que ça ! »

Ils continuèrent de discuter. Luhdiir murmura aux autres :

« Elle le fait nous oublier ! Profitons-en ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Monseigneur Öschnar resta auprès de sa colombe tandis que les autres regardaient par les autres fenêtres. Il n'y avait personne ! Et ils étaient au dernier étage... Teos Dinok regarda au plafond, là où Angel avait été éjecté. Une trappe s'était ouverte, et il y avait même une échelle ! Était-ce un piège ?

« Montons ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont là-haut. »

Ils montèrent l'échelle tout en portant Angel. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner ! Si la discussion entre le monstre et Malicia tournait mal, le couloir risquait fortement de s'enflammer. Il fallait donc faire vite !

Arrivés en haut, ils furent surpris. Ce couloir-là n'était pas comme les autres. Tout d'abord, les portes étaient en fer. On pouvait voir des rats et des araignées courir sur le sol. Et aussi... il faisait très sombre.

« Bob ? » demanda à voix haute Claire.

Une voix infiniment rauque comme si elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis des années et étouffée lui répondit :

« Claire ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dégage ! »

« Alors, c'est comme ça que parlait le Bob Lennon de ce monde ? » pensa Elsa en riant. Elle vit Claire courir en direction d'une porte en grommelant :

« Moi ? Dégager alors que je suis sur le point de revoir mon frère ? » et d'autres choses...

Mais, au moment où elle allait réussir à trafiquer la serrure pour l'ouvrir, un jet de flamme la submergea. Elle toussa, puis sentit une sorte de bulle se former autour d'elle. Rouvrant les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fermé, elle remarqua que c'était Maëlynda qui l'avait ainsi protégée. Se retournant, elle vit que toutes les petites bestioles grouillant sur le sol s'étaient transformées en monstres hideux, un mélange entre des hommes, des rats ou des araignées et des dragons. Ils crachaient du feu, se battaient avec des épées et griffaient, mordaient ou empoisonnaient. Tous se jetèrent dans la bataille qui fit rage en haut de la tour. Maëlynda restait légèrement en retrait avec le corps d'Angel et essayait de protéger ses amis tout en se protégeant elle-même ; Elsa se battait avec férocité à l'épée et tuait tout ce qui l'approchait ; Luhdiir avait sortit ses dagues et les faisaient virevolter avec application ; Teos Dinok avait sorti son bâton et écrasait ses ennemis par sa grandeur ; Fantasio, même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup se battre, avait pris son épée et s'était mis dos à dos avec Claire, qui se battait en essayant de ne pas blesser ses amis. Beaucoup furent blessés, des griffures leur lacéraient la peau. Grâce aux protections de Maëlynda, aucun ne fut empoisonné. Cette fois-ci, avec beaucoup moins d'empressement que la fois précédente, Claire s'approcha de la porte. Elle regarda attentivement la serrure. Il y avait un petit bouton à l'intérieur qui déclenchait un piège. Mais apparemment, si on l'ouvrait avec une clé, le piège ne se déclencherait pas. Elle ordonna aux autres :

« Cherchez une clé ancienne un peu rouillée, ou peut-être même un trousseau ! »

Ils s'activèrent tous, faisant du bruit avec leurs pas. Alors, Luhdiir s'exclama :

« Arrêtez de marcher ! Ne bougez plus ! »

Une fois que le silence fut à nouveau roi dans la pièce, Luhdiir regarda silencieusement autour de lui. Plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité qui les entourait tous, il remarqua une pierre étrange sur le sol : un symbole de clé était gravé. Appuyant dessus, une lumière entoura la pierre. Puis une clé en sortit. Il l'examina. Elle était argentée et assez récente. Ce n'était donc pas celle qu'ils cherchaient. Il examina les autres serrures et trouva celle qui, logiquement, devait fonctionner. Enfilant et tournant la clé, il entendit un déclic, puis comme un bruit sourd. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant apercevoir, dans la faible lumière de la lune, un homme que Teos Dinok reconnut malgré le manque évident de rasoir et de ciseau : c'était Linksthesun ! Qui était complètement endormi pour il ne savait quelle raison...

« Regardez autour de vous, cherchez des symboles de clé, ou quelque chose du même genre, commanda Luhdiir.

- Non, il n'est pas assez idiot pour faire deux fois la même erreur. Regardez bien autour de vous, allumez une lumière pour voir si quelque chose se crée à la lumière, chauffez toutes les dalles s'il le faut. Mais faites vite ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » contredit Teos Dinok.

Ainsi, tous cherchèrent, fouillèrent les corps des monstres, regardèrent les pierres une par une, examinèrent chaque petite partie du plafond, et enfin Maëlynda trouva quelque chose.

« Regardez, là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu as trouvé une clé ?

- Non, mieux ! sourit-elle. Un dessin de clé !

- C'est fou à quel point ça va nous aider, grommela Claire.

- Attendez ! »

Luhdiir avait examiné une à une chaque serrure, et avait trouvé ce à quoi devait ressembler chaque clé. Et une des serrures étaient... en parchemin. Il prit le dessin qu'avait trouvé Maëlynda et l'enfonça dans la serrure. Il y eut un déclic, et la porte s'ouvrit. À nouveau, la personne à l'intérieur était endormie.

« Mais c'est une fille ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensembles.

Ils ne la connaissaient pas. Elle avait des cheveux mi-long bruns foncés et était plutôt mignonne si on enlevait son air un peu traumatisé qu'il y avait sur son visage.

« On ne peut pas la laisser là ! » déclara Fantasio.

Au même moment, un cri d'agonie retentit. Il venait de l'étage d'en-dessous.

* * *

><p><em>Et c'est ainsi que ce chapitre se fini. Alors à demain pour la suite !<em>

resta près de sa colombe


	11. Chapter 11 - Au même moment

_Hello les gens ! Que dire à part voilà la suite ? Bonne lecture, peut-être !_

* * *

><p><em>Et pendant ce temps-là, à l'étage du monstre, dans le Donjon Noir...<em>

« Qui ose pénétrer dans le Donjon Noir, demanda férocement le monstre, et me réveiller de mon sommeil ?

- Moi ! s'exclama Malicia. Et mon nom est Nemo !

- Nemo... Est-ce réellement ton nom ?

- Pourquoi doutez-vous, oh Aimshigtai ?

- Je connais ce langage. Je ne suis pas si monstrueux que ça !

- Non, bien sûr. Mais alors qu'êtes-vous ? »

Le monstre la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait réfléchir.

« Je suis Vikken, le gardien de cet endroit.

- Vous devez être épuisé de faire ce travail, non ?

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, jeune impertinente, je dors. Alors non, je ne suis pas épuisé par mon travail.

- Vous dormez ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des... visiteurs. À ce moment-là, je me réveille. Mais pourquoi tant de questions ? »

Comme Malicia ne répondait pas, Vikken rit :

« Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vais lâcher une information capitale ?

- Non, mais qu'allez-vous imaginer là ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien... »

Malicia avait déjà toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait. Ce monstre était le gardien du Donjon Noir, plus particulièrement des prisonniers qui se trouvaient au-dessus d'elle. Il était naïf et devait être facile à combattre. Il était peut-être fort, mais si faible d'esprit ! Surtout qu'elle put entrer facilement dans son esprit...

Celui-ci était immense. Elle ne cherchait pas d'information précise, mais il lui fallait recueillir beaucoup de chose, comme comment ouvrir les portes des cellules. Elle fut attirée par un objet brillant, une sorte de fil argenté. « Un souvenir ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle le toucha.

_**Souvenir**_

« Et je veux que personne ne passe, c'est compris Vikken ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une seule gaffe, je te tue. Les prisonniers sont trop importants pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper. Déjà que j'en ai loupé trois...

- Bien, monsieur.

- Que ne dois-tu pas oublier ? »

Vikken réfléchit un instant.

« Je dois laisser passer personne. Je ne dois pas ouvrir la trappe. Je ne dois pas utiliser les armes qui sont dans le local car elles sont aux autres. Et je n'ai pas besoin de garder les clés.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sont des dessins !

- Euh... oui, si tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas ça ?

- Eh bien... un système mécanique et magique fait en sorte que si quelqu'un touche les dessins de clés, ceux-ci se transforment en vraie clé. Mais il faut tout d'abord savoir où ils se trouvent ! Je suis un génie ! »

Vikken ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien compris.

_**Fin du souvenir**_

Malicia soupira. Ce monstre était un débile fini ! Elle ne put regarder plus de souvenir car elle se sentit expulsée de l'esprit de Vikken. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Ce monstre avait osé toucher à son petit ami ! Celui-ci se trouvait en effet chancelant sur le sol, se tenant les bras. Il était gravement blessé.

« Espèce de petite vermine ! » gueula Malicia tout en sortant son épée violette. Alors, sans que Vikken ne puisse rien faire, elle la lui enfonça profondément dans son cœur. L'homme hurla de douleur.


	12. Chapter 12 - Sauvetage réussi ?

_Au même moment, un cri d'agonie retentit. Il venait de l'étage d'en-dessous. _

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? s'inquiéta Maëlynda.

- Espérons qu'il ne soit rien arriver de grave à nos amis, soupira Luhdiir.

- Non, c'est bon. Ils vont bien, rassura Teos Dinok. Par contre, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr pour Vikken. »

Personne ne chercha à savoir qui était cette personne. Tous se tournèrent plutôt vers la cellule où se trouvait cette fille. Elle venait de se réveiller, et semblait... prête à tuer.

« Florina doit détruire tout visiteur, Florina ne doit laisser en vie que la Kainen », murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva et sortit de sa ceinture deux poignards en or. Alors, marchant comme un chat, elle s'élança vers les voyageurs, ses yeux remplis de fureur. Tous restèrent figés. Et tous se demandaient : « Pourquoi ? ». Personne n'eut sa réponse. Alors, sifflant à leur oreille, une flèche traversa leur groupe et se planta dans le cœur de la folle. Du sang vert sortit de la blessure. Mais elle continuait d'avancer. Une deuxième flèche lui transperça un poumon. Mais c'était comme si elle ne sentait plus rien. Claire se bougea enfin et, tirant son épée, décapita la pauvre fille. Le corps arrêta de bouger et s'étala sur le sol, tandis que la bouche de la folle cria :

« Vous avez tué Florina ! Vous ne pourrez jamais repartir d'ici, pauvres idiots ! Florina vous suivra jusqu'au bout et ne vous laissera pas vous échapper ! »

Personne ne fit réellement attention à ce qu'elle dit. Fantasio jeta la tête contre un mur pour qu'elle arrête de parler, et du sang vert et rouge éclaboussa le tout. Une lumière vive se dégagea du mur.

« Une clé ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

Luhdiir ramassa la clé complètement crasseuse et l'examina avec soin. Il ouvrit alors une porte. Derrière se trouvait un homme encore plus ou moins réveillé. Il plissa les yeux.

« Monsieur Daniel, la porte est ouverte. » déclara Maëlynda, toujours aussi polie.

Il lui sourit et se leva avec son aide. Il expliqua aux autres avec une voix presque aussi rauque que celle de Bob :

« Vous cherchez les clés, n'est-ce pas ? Il y en a une dans ma cellule. »

Luhdiir s'empressa de la prendre et l'observa. Il se dirigea vers une porte et l'ouvrit. Il y avait Fred à l'intérieur, encore un peu lui aussi réveillé. Souriant à ses sauveurs, il réussit à désigner un endroit de la pièce où se trouvait aussi une clé. Le même manège eut lieu. La porte qui fut ouverte après fut celle qui donnait sur Seb. Claire soupira :

« On n'a pas encore découvert où est la dernière clé. Et je ne partirai pas temps qu'on ne l'aura pas trouvé ! »

Tous s'activèrent, quelques uns cherchèrent aussi à l'étage d'en- dessous. Elsa vit soudainement un objet étrange. Elle le dit à ses amis, et Teos Dinok regarda attentivement l'objet.

« Elsa a trouvé la dernière clé. » annonça-t-il.

Il la donna à Luhdiir, qui ouvrit la porte. Derrière se trouvait un homme bien plus mal en point que les autres qu'Elsa reconnut, bien qu'elle sache que c'était lui qu'ils cherchaient à sauver. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas être...

« Bob ! » se réjouirent Claire et Fantasio.

Et bien si.

Ils l'aidèrent à se lever. C'était celui qui avait le plus souffert. Mais miraculeusement, il tenait encore debout ! Toutes les personnes n'ayant pas vécu 10 ans dans une cellule portèrent les autres et descendirent à l'étage d'en-dessous. Ils prirent les armes, puis partirent, Malicia tenant tout contre elle son amour. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la plaine, et ne regardèrent pas en arrière. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le faire, d'ailleurs ! Avaient-ils perdus des compagnons ? Non ! Bien sûr que non. Seulement, Elsa, ainsi que tous, voulaient savoir qui était cette Florina qui avait essayé de les tuer.

« Maëlynda ? demanda Elsa. Tu la connaissais, cette Florina ?

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? répondit-elle sur la défensive.

- Tu es bien silencieuse depuis qu'on l'a tuée. Et elle a dit qu'elle ne devait pas te tuer.

- Eh bien... Il se peut qu'elle ait été un jour une de mes amies. Ou peut-être même plus. »

Et sur ces mots, la Kainen se tut et marcha plus vite pour être seule. Elle ne voulait plus en parler.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs chevaux qui les attendaient en broutant tranquillement. Mettant les blessés dessus, ils marchèrent à côté. La chance leur souriait.

* * *

><p><em>Et c'est sur cette note positive que je vous dis à demain !<br>_


	13. Chapter 13 - Contrepartie

_Bonsoir ! Voici la suite, et la fin... Merci à Elwensa pour ses magnifiques dessins que j'adooore ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« J'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez », déclara Elsa.<p>

Ils se trouvaient dans une auberge, où ils avaient réussi à ne pas se faire trop repérer, et où on ne leur avait pas posé de question sur le fait qu'ils avaient avec eux cinq personnes à demi-morte. Claire avait demandé au barman s'il avait une pièce assez grande pour accueillir une quinzaine de personnes. Répondant positivement, il leur avait prêter une grande salle avec une grande table ronde et une quinzaine de places. Ils avaient soigné les blessés puis attendu qu'ils se réveillent. Une fois que tout cela fut fait, à peu près une semaine après leur arrivée, ils se réunirent dans la salle. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Elsa avait déclarer cela.

« Que nous t'aidions pour quoi ? demanda Bob. Nous ne te connaissons pas beaucoup. »

Alors Elsa leur raconta tout, depuis le début, comment elle était arrivée là, jusqu'au moment présent, passant par la rencontre avec Maëlynda puis avec Malicia. Et enfin elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle attendait d'eux : qu'ils l'aident à repartir dans son monde. Les anciens Membrats se consultèrent du regard.

« Je ne suis pas le chef des Membrats, d'ailleurs il n'y en a pas, mais je vais parler au nom de tous, déclara à nouveau Bob. Nous aimerions une contrepartie en échange de notre aide.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Nous aimerions que tu nous aides à combattre les Dragons et à remettre en place Mathieu. Nous ne voulons pas le tuer. »

Elsa réfléchit. Elle s'était beaucoup et souvent entraînée chez elle, alors peut-être qu'elle serait assez forte pour pouvoir survivre dans une guerre ! Regardant droit dans les yeux Luhdiir, elle crut y lire une certaine appréhension qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher. Elle se tourna vers son deuxième ami. Son regard voulait dire : « Fais le choix que tu veux. Mais souviens-toi simplement que si tu refuses, tu risques de ne pas repartir dans ton monde. En clair, acceptes. Mais après, tu fais ce que tu veux ! »

Soupirant, elle hocha lentement la tête en répondant :

« J'accepte.

- Bien, je crois que cette petite réunion est finie, à présent. Il est tard, mangeons quelque chose et allons dormir ! Demain nous partons tôt. » proposa Claire.

Tous sourirent à ces mots. Ils commandèrent un repas, le mangèrent et allèrent ensuite dormir.

_OoOoOoO_

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils se préparèrent rapidement. Il fallait se dépêcher ! Ils mangèrent sur le pouce, puis Teos Dinok s'occupa de payer la note.

« Nopeasti ! Viholliset ovat tulossa ! les pressa Maëlynda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Elsa, qui n'avait pas compris un traitre mot.

- Türgen ! Daisnuud irj baina ! répéta en une autre langue Malicia.

- Bizarrement, j'ai encore moins bien compris, soupira Elsa.

- Vite ! Les ennemis arrivent ! » traduirent alors les deux filles en même temps.

Tous se tournèrent dans tous les sens.

« Des ennemis ? Mais où sont-ils ? » demanda perplexe Claire.

Elle eut sa réponse lorsque du bruit vint de la rue. Regardant par une fenêtre, elle vit des hommes habillés en armures en train de massacrer les habitants.

« Pourquoi font-ils cela ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Pour vous retrouver, répondit une voix que sept d'entre eux reconnurent.

- Mathieu ! » murmurèrent-ils angoissés.

Devant eux se trouvait un homme de petite taille, ressemblant trait pour trait au Mathieu du monde d'Elsa, plus précisément au Patron. En effet, ses lunettes à soleil noires, sa peau d'une blancheur cadavérique et ses habits noirs rappelaient à Elsa un des personnages de SLG. Un rictus vint aux lèvres de cet homme et il murmura à son tour :

« Mes vieux amis. Lorsque j'ai su que vous vous étiez échappés et que j'ai vu que cette pauvre Florina était morte, j'ai tout de suite demandé à mes armées de vous chercher dans tout le pays. Vous êtes tellement naïfs. »

Il rit d'un rire mauvais et méchant, ce qui fit frissonner Elsa. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas essayer d'imiter ce rire ?

« Et je vous trouve dans cette auberge miteuse, à boire et à manger comme si le danger n'existait plus. Mais il existe toujours, et il sera là même dans les endroits soi-disant les plus sûrs ! À présent, suivez-moi, ou mourrez. »

Il avait baissé l'intonation de sa voix. Il sortit une... épée. Cela fit un choc à Elsa qui s'attendait à voir braquée sur elle une arme plus moderne. Par exemple un flingue.

« Nous choisissons alors de mourir. » répondit Bob avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait réellement.

Aucun ne sortit son arme. Ils règleraient cela à la magie. Il fallait faire sortir de l'esprit de Mathieu ce démon. Et pour cela, il fallait le paralyser.

« Vous, sortez et aidez les habitants, ordonna à mi-voix Fantasio aux non-Membrats. Nous, on s'occupe de lui. »

Alors Elsa et les autres s'enfuirent par la porte de derrière. Les Membrats entourèrent Mathieu. Celui-ci se battit férocement contre les autres, mais en les blessant seulement. Il renvoyait tous les sortilèges. Mais il ne remarqua pas celui qui venait de Malicia. Il s'effondra. La jeune femme vint près de lui et entra dans son esprit. C'était très noir, et très différent de celui de Vikken. Elle entendit des voix qui venaient de devant elle. Marchant à pas de loup, elle distingua enfin des silhouettes. S'approchant encore un peu, elle remarqua que tous étaient semblables. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit que c'étaient les Membrats.

« Il faut que nous les tuions, murmura Claire.

- Il y a trois choses qui pourraient arriver, ajouta Linksthesun. Numéro 3, nous pourrions sans faire exprès tuer le vrai Mathieu. Numéro 2, nous pourrions réussir et sauver notre ami. Et numéro 1, ils pourraient nous remarquer avant et nous tuer. »

Pendant qu'il disait cela, Malicia regardait attentivement les personnalités : il y en avait un qui ressemblait à celui qui leur avait fait face ; un autre qui tenait un ourson en peluche et qui avait peur ; une fille assez hideuse qui criait comme une dinde comme quoi elle avait perdu un objet « super trop important » d'après elle ; un qui portait des habits blancs et qui prononçait des formules en lisant un livre ; un qui se foutait éperdument de ce qui se passait autour de lui ; un qui semblait malade ; et enfin un autre déguisé en... panda ?

« Ne les tuez pas. Bloquez juste l'homme en noir et faites en sorte que ce soit Mathieu, celui mal en point, qui soit au commande de son corps. » ordonna Malicia.

Et les Membrats firent ce qu'avait ordonné Malicia.

_OoOoOoO_

Elsa sortit son épée, ainsi que tous les autres, sauf Maëlynda qui prenait en charge tous les blessés et les soignait. Ils combattaient férocement. Elsa coupa en deux un soldat, en décapita un autre et planta son épée dans l'oeil d'un troisième. Son épée était sale de sang, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Luhdiir avait comme d'habitude ses deux dagues et tranchait les gorges de ses ennemis. Teos Dinok protégeait plus les habitants qui n'avaient pas d'arme et les emmenait en sûreté en essayant de ne pas non plus tuer trop de soldats. C'étaient tout de même des hommes ! Et Monseigneur Öschnar avait sorti une épée très belle, certainement elfique, et se battait aux côté de l'assassin. Ils réussirent assez facilement, à quatre, à combattre ces soldats et avaient presque même le dessus. Mais tout se gâta lorsque du feu commença à roussir les cheveux de Luhdiir. Il leva la tête et s'écria :

« Il y a des Dragons ! »

Ils essayèrent d'en tuer un, mais n'y arrivèrent pas. Ils étaient trop forts ! Jamais ils n'arriveraient à les tuer si les autres ne se dépêchaient pas ! Un Dragon noir se posa sur le toit d'une maison et attrapa une dizaine d'hommes avec ses griffes. Puis il l'amenait à sa gueule et les mangea.

« Faites attention ! » cria un villageois.

La bataille faisait rage. Les habitants se faisaient manger par dizaines, tandis que les quatre courageux voyageurs se faisaient griller les moustaches par ces fichus Dragons. Un de ces derniers se posa devant eux et leur cracha du feu à la gueule. Une bulle les protégea. Heureusement que Maëlynda était là ! Même si elle ne faisait que les protéger. Les Dragons les faisaient reculer, et soudainement Elsa entendit le courant de l'eau derrière elle. Ils étaient adossés à une rivière ! Un Dragon leur souffla dessus et ils tombèrent à l'eau. Le courant était si fort qu'il les emporta. La jeune fille réussi tant bien que mal à se hisser sur une pierre. Elle regarda la ville qui était loin derrière elle à présent. Quelqu'un lui demanda :

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de prendre ma main et de me laisser vous emporter loin de cette rivière ou suis-je obligé de rester courbé en deux en attendant que vous vous décidiez enfin à me regarder ? »

Elsa sourit. C'était Bob ! Ils avaient une chance de gagner si les Membrats étaient revenus ! Elle laissa Bob la hisser, puis ils coururent ensemble dans la ville. Ils remarquèrent que chacun avait pris en charge un Dragon et le tuait, avec ou sans l'aide d'un ami. Celui qui posa le plus de problème était un Dragon vert et noir qui griffa et faillit tuer Maëlynda. Mais les Membrats mirent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour l'abattre. Et ainsi les derniers Dragons s'envolèrent en voyant que leur chef était mort.

« Vous voulez quand même pas dire que c'est fini ? demanda perplexe Elsa.

- Eh bien... non, répondit embêté Mathieu qui s'était changé (il n'avait plus tout ce qui caractérisait le Patron et portait simplement une cotte de maille et un pantalon de toile ainsi qu'une épée dans la main droite). Il reste encore beaucoup de Dragons. On a beaucoup réfléchi, et... il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, et pour ça tu auras besoin de l'aide de nous tous. Tu ne pourras rien faire si l'un de nous mourrons.

- Très bien. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait commencé à beaucoup aimer cet endroit, même si les Dragons étaient quelque peu embêtants, mais les gens étaient sympathiques avec tout le monde, il n'y avait pas toutes ces discriminations qu'elle avait dans son monde. Mais il était vrai que sa famille lui manquait, ainsi que tous ses amis. Elle avait oublié la raison pour laquelle elle était là. Pourquoi s'était-elle énervée avec sa mère ? Elle n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Une histoire de BD, peut-être. Elle regarda les autres autour d'elle et compris. C'était le moment ou jamais de partir.


	14. Chapter 14 - Voyage de retour

Ils s'étaient réunis dans une clairière à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Malicia se leva et expliqua son plan aux autres :

« Il faut que vous m'aidiez à ouvrir le portail avec votre énergie vitale. Plus nous sommes, moins il faudra donner. Mais il faut que quelqu'un de l'autre côté nous aide.

- Qui ?

- Je vais y venir. Je vais faire faire une vision au double de Maëlynda et elle nous aidera ainsi que mon double. Ça devrait pouvoir joué, normalement.

- Normalement » répéta Elsa défaitiste.

Elle soupira, puis regarda les autres. Elle les avait connu durant peu de temps, même si un mois était tout de même assez pour en apprendre beaucoup ! Regardant ses deux meilleurs amis, elle sourit. Elle s'approcha d'eux et fit un câlin à Teos Dinok, puis s'approcha de Luhdiir, qui maugréa :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Luhdiir, l'assassin immortel n'a pas besoin de câlin ! »

Elsa ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, car elle, elle en avait besoin, et lui en fit tout de même un. Elle rit lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer :

« Tu fais chier... »

Elle serra la main à chaque Membrats, et eut les larmes aux yeux devant Bob Lennon. Elle n'avait encore jamais pu le voir dans son monde, et voilà qu'elle l'avait connu là ! Voyant qu'elle sanglotait, Bob la serra contre lui et lui murmura :

« Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra. »

Hochant la tête, elle se sépara de lui pour rejoindre Maëlynda. Elle se sourirent et au moment où Elsa allait aussi lui faire un câlin, la Kainen dit :

« J'ai mal aux épaules, alors si tu pouvais éviter... »

Riant doucement, Elsa accepta. Luhdiir ronchonna.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu lui as pas fait de câlin à elle !

- C'est parce qu'elle avait une bonne excuse, idiot ! » répondit-elle en riant.

Elle se tint devant Malicia, qui lui annonça :

« C'est bon, elles sont prêtes. Allons-y.

- Attends ! Merci. »

Et elle prit dans ses bras Malicia. Elle sourit à Monseigneur Öschnar (elle n'osait pas faire plus, de peur de recevoir les foudres de Malicia. Et elle ne le connaissais pas beaucoup non plus plus), et regarda l'Arche Blanche se former devant elle. Inspirant profondément, elle la traversa, sans un regard en arrière...

Au moment où ils refermèrent l'Arche, ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. Une armée entière de Dragons était là, accompagnés de soldats. Tous se regardèrent et déglutirent. Ils ne seraient jamais assez ! Et effectivement. Après à peine quelques minutes de combat, la forêt était en proie à des flammes, et Maëlynda tomba. Puis une lance transperça Malicia. Alors, Monseigneur Öschnar, par désespoir, se jeta sur elle et s'empala sur la même lance que celle qui avait fait arrêter de battre le cœur de sa bien-aimée. À ce moment-là, les Membrats combinèrent leurs pouvoirs avec ceux de Teos Dinok et ils disparurent avec Luhdiir dans un grand éclat de lumière. Les Dragons et les soldats se regardèrent et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, commencèrent à se battre en eux.


	15. Epilogue

Elsa traversa l'Arche et n'eut aucun problème pour revenir. Elle se sentait juste... plus jeune de quelques jours. Elle atterrit sur le sol de sa grange, entourée de Célina et d'Audrey. Elle leur sourit, puis décida de se montrer à ses parents. Ils lui avaient tout de même manqué ! Il lui faudrait simplement inventer une histoire concrète...

« Hello !

- ELSA ? s'écria toute sa famille.

- Tu disparais pendant deux semaines et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ''Hello'' ? l'engueula sa mère.

- Désolée... »

En fait, elle ne lui avait pas autant manqué que ça, sa famille. Surtout si on l'engueule dès qu'elle rentre...

« On était tellement inquiet pour toi ! Mais où étais-tu ?

- Chez une amie. J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle ne prévienne personne. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. »

Elle sourit. Ses parents crurent que c'était à cause du fait qu'elle les avait retrouvés, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça. C'était plus parce qu'elle sentait encore son carnet de note contre sa jambe, qu'elle savait que dans la grange l'attendait son épée et qu'elle se souvenait qu'il y aurait bientôt une convention où il y aurait les doubles des Membrats.

Et cela la réjouissait plus que tout au monde.

* * *

><p><em>Et c'est avec ce minuscule épilogue que je finis cette histoire. Encore merci pour les commentaires positifs que j'ai reçu et merci pour tes dessins, Elwensa !<em>


End file.
